


I’m Not Scared it was Looking at Me Funny

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Louis is afraid of spiders. It’s just that the one that was currently sitting opposite the shower, staring Louis down, happened to be extremely large and hairy and if Louis tried to make a break for it, it would probably kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Not Scared it was Looking at Me Funny

**Author's Note:**

> also found on tumblr at becauselouis.tumblr.com

It’s not that Louis is afraid of spiders. It’s just that the one that was currently sitting opposite the shower, staring Louis down, happened to be extremely large and hairy and if Louis tried to make a break for it, it would probably kill him.

This in mind, Louis settled on the only possible solution available.

“NICK! NICHOLAS GRIMSHAW GET HERE NOW!” He heard a startled yelp and a crash followed by his boyfriend’s footsteps hurrying into the bedroom and the adjoining ensuite.

The door flew open with a bang. “What is it? What’s wrong?” Nick panted.

Louis raised a finger in response pointing to the monstrous spider that had taken up residence on the wall. Nick spun around in the direction of Louis’s finger, pausing for a moment before turning back to fix Louis with an unimpressed look.

“Louis. I thought there was something wrong.”

“There is something wrong! Look at that thing it’s just waiting for me to move before it pounces! I could have died Nick!” Louis’ voice was definitely not high pitched because of hysteria, he had just strained his voice a bit yelling, that was all.

Nick continued to gaze at him, unmoved by his plea.

“Can you please just kill it?” Louis all but squawked, throwing his arms up in frustration. “Make yourself useful Nicholas.”

Nick raised an eyebrow, but finally moved to grab a shoe from their bedroom and crushed the spider. When he was done he dropped the shoe on the ground and collected the remains up in a tissue, chucking it in the bin.

Satisfied, Louis finally stepped out of the shower, grabbing his towel and wrapping it tightly around his waist. Nick leant casually against the wall, surveying the younger boy.

“You never told me you were afraid of spiders.”

Louis froze. “I’m not.” He replied stiffly.

“ _Darling_.” Nick pushed up off the wall and approached his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pressing a light kiss to the top of his head. “I think it’s a bit late to try and deny it.”

“I’m not.” Louis remained stubborn as ever.

“Sure you aren’t.” Nick placated the boy. Louis’s eyes narrowed at the taller man and he pulled himself out of his grip, stalking out into the bedroom to pull on his clothes.

“Don’t worry, Lou.” Nick started, following him out into the bedroom. “I promise I won’t tell the boys how you cowered like a little girl.”

Louis froze his movements, straightening up and turning around. “I’m not scared of spiders.”

Nick snorted, darting out of the room, escaping just before Louis’s well aimed pair of socks hit the door frame behind him.

“It was looking at me funny!” Louis shouted after him and Nick chortled, making his way back to the kitchen to finish off his tea.

Good thing his boyfriend wasn’t afraid of spiders considering the one currently living inside Louis’ favourite pair of shoes.

There was a loud shout from the bedroom followed by Louis’s calls of Nick’s name once more. He snorted, pushing himself up from the table and made his way back to the bedroom once more, finding Louis standing atop their bed, his shoes on opposite ends of the room and a large black spider seated in the middle of the floor.

“Don’t worry, darling, I’ll save you.” He moved into the room, picking up the shoe and squashing yet another spider, then turned to face Louis, who had moved to perch himself on the edge of the mattress.

“Still not scared?” Nick asked, smiling fondly at the ruffled boy.

Louis huffed and climbed off of the bed, pushing his way out into the hallway. “You knew that would happen.” He accused.

Nick’s shoulders shook with repressed laughter, he chased Louis out in the hall. “Aw come on, love. Don’t be like that.”

Nick would never tell Louis that he was the one who had planted what was actually a fake spider in his shoe. 


End file.
